


Dragon Princess

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara and Ava enjoy a peaceful morning aboard the Waverider





	Dragon Princess

Sara had discovered her new favorite moments in the mornings when Ava would stay over. She was almost always awake before the taller blonde but she did her best to avoid disturbing her. Ava Sharpe was always on about something, the Legends had messed something up again, there was an evil to be defeated, or she discovered she was actually a mass produced clone. Sara was pretty sure she never got to see Ava relax even a little unless she was sleeping. Sara thought she was _beautiful_ when asleep.

Ava’s hair was splayed out across the pillow behind her, her face turned towards Sara’s, her mouth slightly ajar as she breathed evenly. Her face wasn’t tense at all, normally pinched eyebrows relaxed. Before now, Sara had always thought it creepy to watch someone while they slept, but she understood the appeal now. She thought Ava was never more beautiful than in these moments. Something about having Ava sleep next to her made everything feel warmer and more peaceful until Sara felt almost like her heart was full.

Simulated sunlight via Gideon glowed softly from the ceiling, warming them and lighting Ava beautifully. Her naturally tanned skin seemed to absorb it and accented toned shoulder and back muscles. Sara could vividly recall the way they felt under her lips and her hands. She would have moved or stood to allow Ava to sleep in peace, except for the vice grip the Director had on the front collar of Sara’s oversized sleep shirt. It was a habit of Ava’s Sara found adorable, though slightly cumbersome.

Sara slid her hand underneath Ava’s and peeled it away, allowing Ava to find her fingers to hold onto instead, barely stirring as she did. Ava’s nose scrunched adorably before settling again, though Sara could tell Ava was on the verge of waking. She brought the hand now holding hers and kissed each knuckle individually, barely brushing the skin with her lips.

“Good morning, babe. You’ve been left to sleep in for as long as you can.” Sara murmured, cradling that hand close to her chest. 

Ava stirred and squinted over at Sara for a moment. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and groaned at being awake.

“No.” Ava said plainly and flopped herself over on top of Sara. She was so tall she took up almost the entirety of Sara’s bed and Sara’s whole torso. She exhaled heavily upon Ava’s landing and chuckled softly when Ava tucked her face into Sara’s neck and shoulder.

Though Sara knew they really did need to get moving and set about their day, she took a second to reach up and hold Ava more tightly against herself. She wondered if Ava could feel how much Sara loved her in those moments because she honestly felt as though it were seeping out of her pores it was so all-consuming. Sara ran her fingers through Ava’s hair softly and smiled when she felt the other woman nuzzle in.

“You can’t go back to sleep, Ava. We have to get up soon.” Sara murmured into her hair, which was nigh upon suffocating her. Despite what she was saying, her fingers trailed up and down Ava’s back underneath her loose tank-top. Sara knew well the effect it had on Ava, but it was soothing for Sara as well.

“You aren’t helping and you know it.” Ava grumbled, pushing up to meet Sara’s eyes and enjoying the way they glittered back at her. Sara Lance was a scoundrel and she knew it, and maybe that was an aspect of the charm she held for Ava.

Something in those eyes changed after Ava had stared into them for a long handful of moments. Sara surged upwards and grasped Ava’s hair in one hand, gently but firmly pulling her in to meet halfway. Ava had found Sara captivating since the day the Legends had burst into Time Bureau to tell them about Caesar. There was a light in Sara, Sara was incapable of seeing in herself. Ava wondered if Sara felt the same way about her.

Ava had first fallen in love with the way Sara kissed her. For the first time, Ava didn’t question whether her partner truly wanted to be there or not. Sara kissed her as though she had found her one true purpose in life, and this was it. Ava had never felt anything so all-consuming before. Kissing Sara was like coming home and falling in love and breathing pure air for the first time all wrapped up in one.

Sara released her after a moment and Ava continued to hum a little to herself.

“Now that was definitely one way to wake me up.” Ava teased her. Sometimes she felt as though she would be willing to just sit and watch Sara just be for hours on end. It was a trait they were unaware they shared.

“Not a good way to get us out of this bed, though.” Sara added. The smirk was back. The smirk that initially made Ava want to punch the daylights out of the Legend but had drawn smiles from her since they were together. The look still had a slightly infuriating quality, though.

“I can’t argue with you there. You have made me soft, Captain Lance. Since you came into my life, I am more and more willing to waste the day away with you.” Ava’s smile was soft and warm with no trace of shame or embarrassment. She had found her place here, with no chance of judgment over the way Sara made her feel. Ava felt accepted and loved.

Sara pushed herself up into a sitting position as Ava leaned into her shoulder.

“I will always want you here.” Sara reached into her bedside table and cut off a small piece of tape attaching a small note-card to the wall over Ava’s side of the bed. Ava recognized it immediately and began to read aloud.

“This place reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance.”

“I had never thought I would find someone who knows and accepts me the way you do. As long as I captain this ship, you will always have a place here, with me.” Sara decided she didn’t really have anything better to do today. “Gideon, please tell the Legends I am taking a day off, and I do not wish to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Captain.” Gideon replied.

“Now, where were we?” Sara asked rhetorically. “Right, I understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don’t get is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it?”

Ava laughed out loud at that. She knew she had a tendency to talk in her sleep and that a lot of times it could be pretty nonsensical but the confused and amused look on Sara’s face was adorable and Ava found herself unable to hold in her laughter.

“God, I love you.” she mumbled under her breath and reached with her full body length to kiss Sara.

“I love you, too…” Sara replied when they parted for a second, brushing the side of Ava’s face reverently with the pads of her fingers “but you already knew that. Even if I am some kind of a princess dragon in your dreams. I mean, there has to be some kind of deeper meaning.


End file.
